epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TCalderon/Kimba vs Simba - Weeb Shit vs Anything
Storytime. I meant for this to be a bonus battle. A little palette-cleanser after my... previous post. But both of these characters and their respective franchises are iconic as hell, and this particular rivalry is far too infamous for me to just leave it on the sidelines. It's like this whole series' premise was made for this matchup. So, part of season one it is now! I thought that after making that last Weeb Shit update, I wouldn't do anymore last minute changes of plans, but... well, y'know. Sorry Charlie Brown, you'll have to wait for season 2. Kimba, The White Lion, vs Simba, The Lion King! These two battle it out to see which ruler of the jungle is truly superior in this showdown between the original and the rip-off! Sort of! Maybe. Not really, in my opinion, but that's neither here or there. ---- Beat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G2b_398xEuc ''' '''WEEB SHIT VS ANYTHING KIMBA VS SIMBA!!! BEGIN!!!!! Kimba: Emperor Leo’s stepping up to leave this copycat beat! How can you pack a beefy punch when bugs are all you eat?! I’m Tezuka’s second golden boy! My legacy’s among the strongest! All your animators wish that they had worked on Pocahontas! Your raps will be more pathetic than your little Lion Guard! Hit you with my Claw, and you’ll be left with a Scar! Just ask any anime fan; you’re a huge rip off of me! I’ll hit you harder than a wildebeest stampede! Simba: In the box office and rap, I Just Can’t Wait for your defeat! The only time you’re ever brought up is when comparing you to me! You’re still letting those rip-off accusations get to ya? I suggest you take a break, and learn from Timon and Pumba! Your fam died when you were born; left without a parental guide So you wear your father’s hide to use it as a disguise?! Your raps are indeed stinkier than all of Pumba’s farts! Knock you off the Pride Rock, we’ll see who has the bigger Lionheart! Kimba: It’s clear you’re not understanding, so I’ll just say it aloud; You look up to me like I’m Mufasa in the clouds! I took on a swarm of locusts, so you know my disses stung! Been kicking everyone’s ass ever since I was young! You’re a terrible king with all your prejudice and hate! With laws more boring than your live action remake! The first anime in color; brought the genre up to Westerners! Just face it, little cub; what’s a king to an emperor?! Simba: Bringing up remakes, are you? Well yours are an abomination! So many series to your name, but none are decent adaptations! Keep talking all you want; all I hear is another hyena squeaking! Such a mental case, you couldn’t even be guided by Rafiki! Can You Feel The Pain Tonight? I’ll become your biggest fear! By the time I’m done, you’ll be more cowardly than your deer! I’m more remembered than you’ll ever be; of that there’s no lie! For in the Mighty Jungle’s where a dead lion sleeps tonight! WHO WON?! WHO'S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE!!!!! WEEB SHIT- *RRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRR!!!* VS ANYTHING! Who Won? Simba Kimba Category:Blog posts